The purpose if the project is to determine the relationship of early development to later risk of metabolic disease. Maternal diabetes as a risk factor for later metabolic disease: Recent publications have established the importance of environmental exposure to maternal diabetes in utero in later development of type 2 diabetes and obesity and examined secular trends in the influence of maternal diabetes on development of obesity and type 2 diabetes in the Pima population. Birth weight as an indicator of later risk of metabolic disease: This project has examined the hypothesis that the association of lower birth weight and type 2 diabetes in a number of large epidemiological series, including in the Pima, might arise due to pleiotropic effects of genes to both reduce birth weight and predispose to type 2 diabetes. Recent papers have established associations of paternal diabetes to low birth weight in the Pima population; examined the potential role of imprinted genes in development of type 2 diabetes, obesity and birth weight using linkage analysis; and examined the influence of genetic polymorphisms, previously demonstrated to relate to insulin resistance, on birth weight. Growth in early life and later metabolic disease: Recent collaboration with the Department of Public Health Nursing of the Gila River Health Care Corporation has allowed access to data on growth in the first five years of life in the Gila River Community. This has allowed description of patterns of growth throughout childhood in the Pima community.